The club
by thekatiemadeline
Summary: Bella and Jacob are together, they are very happy until one night at the club Jacob does something bad and leaves Bella crying. She turns to Edward and they soon discover feelings for eachother. Jacob fights for her back but will Bella take him back?
1. Happy

**A/N: Hi readers. Okay so this is my second story. As cheesy as it sounds I started this because I had a dream about the first part but then just kept writing on a rainy day. It was originally written with Taylor (lautner) Robert and Kristen along with all the other characters. The story runs on their "celebrity" status, and I hope it can still work with changing the characters around to the ones in the twilight book. This story will be one that is significantly changing the characters from their Twilight form and into more of their real selves (the actors).**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- If your happy and you know it get out

I was with Jacob in his apartment getting ready to meet Edward, Mike and the others. As I was doing my hair, Jacob came in and hugged me from behind turning me around to face him. He started to kiss my hair, then his lips came down to mine. He lifted my arms around his neck then put his hand on the small of my back, the other came up to cup my face.

He suddenly lifted me up and held me against the wall, with my legs round his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he started to move. I was only aware the he was carrying me over to the bed when he gently laid us both down on the silky sheets. He started to make the kiss more passionate now, his tongue tracing my bottom lip to seek entrance which I granted him. His hands started to move to my arms and then his weight laid us both on the bed and his torso leaned against me. His hands slide up my shirt, just then I came to my senses and realised what he was doing.

"Jacob!" I moaned, unwrapping his eager hands from me.

"What?" was all he managed before his face went back to mine again and he snaked his arms round me.

"We are gonna be late for the party" I said sadly.

I wanted to carry on as much as he did, but our friends were waiting as the cast party and how embarrassing would it be if they asked why we didn't turn up. _'Oh sorry we couldn't make it; me and Jacob were getting it on'_

I blushed scarlet red at the thought and Jacob joked "Babe, there no need to be embarrassed."

I gave him a quick peck then grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the bed and grabbed my purse on the way. He sighed but replaced my grip with his hand snaking our fingers together, so we were holding hands.

When we got to the club, we nearly got mobbed by the paparazzi. But Jacob guided us through the crowds with his hand on the small of my back. As we got the doors of the club I raised my eyebrows at him and he just smirked.

We found out Edward and the gang at the table and some of them were getting _down on the dance floor _as Emmett would say. Edward was sitting down surrounded by a load of empty beer glasses.

"I don't know how _these_got here!" Edward smirked

Jacob and I raised our eyebrows at him.

"Just kidding, they're not _all_ mine!" Edward laughed

Jacob kissed my cheek then went to sit with Edward. I could have sworn as Jacob did this Edward gave him a deadly glare.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Jake asked around

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Root beer"

"ALCAHOL BEER!" Emmett bellowed with his cheerful laugh.

Jake walked round the table and then patted my arm

"Babe?"

I sighed to myself, I had been really stressed lately and it was good to have a night off.

"Shot" I said thickly

Jacob raised his eyebrows then Bellowed "Woohoo baby!" then meant to be out of hearing distance "I'm getting lucky tonight!"

I blushed pink then looked around the table to see if anyone else heard. Most of them were trying to hide their laughter. Mike was frowning slightly.

I turned to see Edward look at me shaking his head mimicking. I went to site by him.

"Shut up Eddie" I warned

"That's okay 'coz I'm getting lucky tonight!" he laughed quoting him.

I hit him as hard as I could but he just laughed again.

"I take it you and Jacob are progressing well then" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Urgh! Edward!"

Jacob came back with the drinks and as he gave Edward his drink, he raised his eyebrows. I immediately looked at Jacobs's expression and he looked smug. I stomped on Edwards toe. He looked at me as if to say _'what?' _innocently. I glared at him and winced as I glugged down my shot.

"I could get used to this Bella!" Jacob beamed.

I rolled my eyes at him and he came down to sit next to me. He pulled his arm round me and turned my face so we could kiss.

"Jacob, not now!" I whispered

"Hmmm, all the more for later!" he smirked

"Jacob!" I moaned, embarrassed

I got up out of my seat and went to go dance with my friends, as I got up Jacob squeezed my arse. I turned round then tutted at him jokingly. _Men_ I thought.

There was no doubt, I _was_ excited about tonight, I just didn't want to flaunt it in front of our friends and _colleges. _I found Alice and Rose and danced with them. It was really fun. I hadn't had a night like this in a while.

A few minutes later Edward came over looking annoyed.

I looked at him and he seemed distracted.

"Edward, what's-"

"Bella… we have to go" Edward replied desperately.

"Oh, it's not the paparazzi is it, it's a private club!" I groaned

Edward grabbed my hand and towed me towards the door.

"Oh wait, I need to go grab my purse, I left it at the table-"

I turned towards the table and gasped. Jacob was there, kissing one girl and another at his neck. It was only then that I realized I was crying when Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

I started towards the table, wiping my tears on the way, then I grabbed my purse and Jacob looked up and his eyes flew wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I snapped

"Bella!" Jacob said pushing the blonde bimbos off him.

I flew around and shouted "Hey, looks like you were right, you WILL get lucky tonight Jacob! Just not with who you originally intended!

With that I turned round and ran aiming for the door.


	2. A shoulder to cry on

**A/N: Hello! So this is the second chapter of "the club" Thank you for those of you who have put this story on alert, favourite it and commented. The comments I got on the first chapter commented that they were confused with the characters roles and why they were famous. I will do my best to clear that up in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight because if I did, this story would be finished by now :P**

Chapter 2 – A Shoulder to cry on

_I turned and aimed for the door._

"Bella, Wait!" Jacob shouted.

I pushed the door open and stormed through. Through my teary eyes, I didn't notice any paparazzi so hoped they had moved on. I heard the doors being pushed open and hoped to god it wasn't Jacob. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and they sure as hell weren't Jakes. I looked up and Edward was looking down at me with concerned filled eyes. I turned round into him and sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" Edward comforted.

I looked up at him "I can't believe that-"I started

Jacob slammed through the doors looking around frantically. His eyes finally found mine and he started towards us.

"Bella, wait! I can explain!" Jacob panicked.

I quickly turned round and started to run in my crazy heels to the pavement. I didn't want to talk to Jake. After everything, I cannot believe he would do that to me.

"Keep away from me, Jacob!" I screamed at him.

I got out my phone and looked in my contacts for someone to call.

_Mum & Dad- __**In Califo**__**rnia**_

_Rose –__**Could not deal with the questions right now**_

_Alice-__**Drunk as hell snogging Jasper**_

There was no one. The screen quickly became blurry as my tears clouded my vision. I felt Edward pull his arm round to comforts me again.

"It's gonna be okay" he soothed

"How?" I questioned, there was no way it would be okay. It had gone beyond the valley of being _okay. _"I have nowhere to go, nowhere to stay, no stuff" I stated.

"Hey, hey" Edward soothed "look I know it's not perfect, but you can stay with me for a while 'till you get your…situation sorted out" He smiled

"Really?" I asked

"Really" he agreed.

We called a cab, and Edward started to cheer me up by telling me stupid jokes. He was a really nice guy. As we got in the cab , the driver's eyes bulged and he looked ecstatic. I hoped he wouldn't sell 'his story' to the papers tomorrow. I could _really _do without that at the moment.

I worked on a series of movies with Edward _and _Jacob. That's how I knew them. The series was called the 'Shadow saga'. I played the main lead along with Edward. It was huge, there were 4 movies in the series originally from the books. When I first got myself into it, I didn't realize how big it would be, I don't think anyone else did either. From the first movie, pretty much all our careers shot up from there. We were filming the third of the 4 now.

Edward laughed as I stumbled into his apartment.

"One too many shots?" he laughed

"Uh-huh" I managed, I was sooo off my head.

That night I felt weirdly comforted by Edward. We were _friends_, right? It was nice to have his arm round me. I had never felt comforted the way before with Jacob as I did now with Edwards arms around me.

I woke up with a start, I looked around but I couldn't see Ed anywhere. I saw a note on the table and it read:

_Bella,_

_Sorry I had to go out for a while._

_Get some milk and…stuff_

_I'm hoping you sleep in_

_Enjoy your coffee_

_Edward xx_

And sure enough, there was a cup of warm coffee by the note. How sweet was that, he left me a note! I smiled. Wow. Jake never did anything like that.

I imagined now me and Edward would be together, and it was a good feeling. I couldn't believe I had a thought like that! Me and Jake hadn't even spoken since last night yet!

I sighed. I didn't know what would come next, but it sure as hell would probably be karma being a bitch. Thinking of Jacob reminded me.

I had to get my stuff from our…_his_ apartment. Urgh Great!

**A/N: Ooooo! So what was that about? Isn't Edward such a gentlemen? I wonder what will happen when Edward comes back, and what will happen when she goes to see Jake? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review to let me know your thoughts and reactions to this chapter **

**Next update will be sometime this week.**

**Katie x**


	3. Relief

**A/N: Hello! I have been really pleased with the feedback I have gotten on the past chapters! I Have 280 hits so far which I was over the moon about! would like to thank the people who have reviewed and the people who have alerted my story so I want to give a shout out to them :**

**Branik, DizzyIzyyCullen, hannah9page, kk55, Tinkrbell23, twimam23 , thank you very much for putting this story on alert. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own twilight …but for the sake of this story let's pretend I do..nah just joking :P**

_Chapter 3 – Relief_

I heard the door open and Edward came in with some shopping bags.

"Hey! Let me help you with them!" I insisted

"Okay, thanks" he laughed "though, be careful, these bags are pretty famous now!" he joked

"Oh no! The pap's got to you?" I asked, starting to put the food in the fridge.

He nodded, sighing. I laughed.

"I suppose_ I'm_ gonna be a wide range of news this week when I get caught with all my bags moving outta Jacobs!" I groaned.

"It won't be so bad, I'll help you" Edward offered.

I smiled and thanked him.

Boy this was gonna be fun _*insert sarcasm*_

We got outside Jakes apartment when I looked at Edward

"Shouldn't we wait 'till he's not here?" I worried

"Your gonna have to face him sometime. Now is better than when you about to kiss him filming 'lightning' Edward told me.

I groaned again.

Here it goes! I took out my key and put it to the lock.

3,2,1….

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I saw Jacob gasp as he turned around and saw me.

"Bella?" he beamed

"I just came to get my stuff" I told him sharply, holding back the tears I didn't want to show.

"What? Your moving out!" he asked frantically

"Yes"

I walked into the bedroom and started opening drawers throwing my stuff in a duffel bag I brought with me.

"BELLA! Come on! Seriously?" Jake shouted

I turned around to face him and he was right behind me, so close. I gasped. He grabbed both my arms and held me, looking in my eyes.

"Jacob! Get off! OW! Your hurting me!" I screamed

"Listen!" he begged

I screamed louder

"Get off her" a silky, velvet, familiar voice warned sternly.

Jacob dropped his hands. I grabbed my stuff and ran over to Edward, crying again.

"Stay away from her" Edward warned again sharply

Edward spun me out and led me to the waiting car. Before we got out I managed to put my sunglasses on to try and avoid the waiting paparazzi. Of course, not working though.

I got in the car with Edward following behind me. The driver took off and Edward said to me

"I'm sorry, I should have followed you in" he muttered

"No, no" I looked up to him "Thank you" I smiled.

We were back at Edwards apartment, I was unpacking. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he spun me round to face him. The next thing I felt was his soft lips against mine, moving together. We moved against the wall and he lifted me up against it. The kiss was getting more passionate. I didn't stop it, hell I _wanted_ it. I realised _his _were the arms I wanted around me, _his_ were the lips I wanted.

I crushed myself closer to him, and we moved together towards the bed. We were sitting on it forcing each other's lips open when we slowly fell back onto the bed. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he lifted mine off my head. He leaned us closer to the middle of the bed and his tongue came to meet mine in the kiss.

**A/N: Sorry to break it up there folks, but this is R rated… ahhaha. Yowza, they are sure comfortable with one another! What did you think of the little thing they had going on there and also the trip to Jacobs?**

**Will try to update soon**

**Reviews make me type faster….**

**See y'all soon….im not American dunno why I said y'all…**

**Bye! lol**


	4. Smoking Hot

**A/N: Hey again readers! I would like to thank you all for reviewing and putting on alert this story. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten, although some of them are still confused about why they are famous. If you read the A/N in the last chapter it explains it. Also along the way in the story it explains it as well.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**I do not own twilight but I do own this story **

**(This should be a long chapter )**

Chapter 4- Smoking hot

I woke up the next morning and found my head resting against Edward's chest. I cuddled closer to him and he kissed my hair, squeezing me tighter.

I looked up at him "Hello" I whispered

"Hi" he chuckled "Last night was…amazing" he commented.

I blushed scarlet red and giggled. He chuckled at my blush but I felt him hug me closer. I stroked his chest, then turn over to face him. I looked into his eyes and how beautiful his face was.

"What?" he wondered, bringing me out my daze.

I smiled then lent up to kiss him. I was expecting him to make it a quick peck, but he threw himself into it, passionately, even better than before.

I didn't know if I should stay with Edward for a while, or find a place of my won. Things had been going pretty well lately, we were now a couple. But unofficially to the press. For now it didn't matter, we were flying over to Vancouver to shoot some scenes for 'Lightning'. I would have a couple of weeks to figure things out as we would be staying in hotel rooms. All my stuff was still in suitcases in the corner of Edward's bedroom. _'Eh well, a__t least it will save packing for the trip' _I thought to myself.

I came out the bedroom, only to be greeted by a delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I turned to see Edward cooking at the stove. He had a dish rag swung over his shoulder. _Damn he looked fineee!_

He turned around and smirked at me, catching my obvious ogling.

"See something you like, Swan?" he snickered

"Yeah, but I've already had it" I replied cheekily

Edward feigned mad "Oh, you're gonna pay for that" he warned

"Later" I replied, attempting at flirting.

He gulped, so I assumed it worked.

We were both so wrapped up in staring at each other that I let out an almighty scream when the smoke detector went off.

"SHIT!" Edward shouted, turning around trying to fix the mess of burnt bacon.

I ran round opening the windows, but in my attempt, reached over the sink and pushed one of the taps causing it to blast all over my shirt. We both paused. The burst out laughing.

After we had eaten the 'crispy; bacon , Edward has called it, and got things cleared up, I borrowed a shirt of Edwards claiming that there was no point in me unpacking my suitcase so I should borrow one of his while mine dries. He was convinced.

It was long on me, but I didn't mind. I walked back over to the living room and Edward said

"I like you wearing my shirt" he smirked

"I might just keep it then" I winked

I went over to go cuddle with him as he stroked my hair. I sighed in contentment.

Tomorrow we would get on the plane to Vancouver.

**A/N: sooo what do you guys think of the little scene that went on back there? Cheeky aren't they? See what happens next chapter on the plane! Okay, so I lied I really would like some reviews before I update again. Sadly, I don't know when that will be because this site is blocked at my boarding school. Sorry. I will ASAP though!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Airport security

**A/N: so this chapter is short but sweet. Sorry about that, but I tried to make it funny as well. I got inspired by one of the "bring it on" films ( sort of). I will probably update two short chapters near each other, the next one may be longer but I only have a bit of it written at the moment and I have to go back to school tomorrow so won't be able to post for a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I have posted!**

**I do not own twilight (why do we have to post this every chapter, it's a bit obvious we aren't Stephanie Meyer!**

_Chapter 5- Airport security _

Edward and I carried our bags down to the car. On the way there, there was loads of paparazzi waiting outside, trying to secure the perfect shot.

"Bella, Edward are you two dating?"

"Are you living together?"

"Bella, what happened with Jacob?"

Many more inane questions shot out way but I carried on and ignored them. I sighed making my way through, no matter what I said tomorrows headline would be that I was pregnant, or that we were getting married or that I had cheated.

I sighed to Edward as we got in the car to the airport, it was a peaceful drive. Once we arrived there, there were lots of fans waiting outside. I went up to a few giving them autographs and photos before we had to leave. I love the 'Shadow saga' fans; they are so dedicated and loving to the books and movies. The paparazzi on the other hand…

Airport security was embarrassing. As I walked through the 'metal detector door way' it beeped and I had to get searched.

The guy got his detector and ran it up my arms then down my torso, nearing my breasts it beeped. He looked up and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bra clasp" I coughed, blushing.

He nodded and ran it down and it beeped again at my stomach, again he raised his eyebrows.

"Belly button piercing" I stated

He nodded and went further down as it beeped at the front of my jeans. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"IT'S MY FLY YOU PERV!" I told him angrily

"Um, yes miss. You can go" he told me, sheepishly.

I took my hand luggage and loaded onto the plain with the others. I sat next to Edward in our first class seats, and completely forgot Jacob was getting the plane as well until I heard him talking to Emmett on the seats right in front of us. I froze in my sear and grabbed Edwards hand

Just then Jake turned around and greeted me with a cocky expression

"Bella"

**A/N: as I said, sorry for the shortness but I hope you found it funny. It might take me a while to write the next chapter, but if I can't get it done by tomorrow then because I will have longer, I promise it will be a long chapter. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed, and if you are reading this chapter please review as well, because I really want to know ****to know what you guys think. Also any suggestions for the next chapter will be gratefully taken **

**Also I am looking for a beta reader, so if anybody is interested in doing that for this story of Midnight sunset, please contact me!**

**Thank you guys!**


	6. A night to remember

**A/N: so I know I said that I would update a long chapter because I wouldn't be able to update for a while, so today I wrote 6 and a half pages by hand…so we will see how many pages that is on a Microsoft word document! I got a new blackberry today so the majority of the day I've been on that and writing. This chapter gives us a side to Jacob and see what he's got to say for himself. Some of you might think Bella is being mean, but you will find out in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own twilight…duh**

_Last chapter:_

_Just then Jake turned around and greeted me with a cocky expression_

_"Bella"_

_**Chapter 6- A day to remember**_

"Black" I replied angrily.

"I see you have yourself a new toy boy here" he commented pointing to Edward.

How could _**HE**_ say that? After what _**HE**___did!

"Well, Jake, after you I discovered Man-whores aren't my type" I replied bitterly

He looked beyond pissed, _good,_ and turned back around. I looked at Edward who was holding back hysterics.

I was proud of myself that I had pissed him off, and the best part, he didn't even deny it. I wasn't sure if I should be upset about that fact but then decided I didn't give a shit, and had better things to do than think about annoying, bratty ex-boyfriends.

The airhostess got our attention and started going through the safety procedure. I turned to my right, and caught a little girl of about 10 years old, staring at me. I found this a tad creepy and smiled, then looked away. After the woman had finished lecturing us on safety exits and the plane had lifted off, I got out my IPod. But before I used it, made sure to put it on "airplane mode" though I doubted the plan would crash if I didn't. Better be safe than sorry I always say though. I popped it on shuffle and 'stereo heart' came on. I drifted out after that for a while just listening to music.

I opened my eyes when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. It was that little girl.

"Hello, Miss Swan" she said shyly

"Hey, darling" I replied sweetly

"Could I have a picture and autograph, please?" she asked, holding our a pen, paper and camera.

"Of course" I replied smiling, signing it the taking a picture.

"Hey Edward" I asked, poking him "sign this for the little girl" I told him

He smiled and took it, signing.

"Emmett" I said, poking the seat in front, he turned round "Sign this". He did.

The little girls eyes widened in shock,

Emmett handed it back. I ignored Jacobs offering hands and gave the paper back to the girl.

"There you go, sweetheart" I said

"Thank you" she eyed me and Edward's interlocked hands "I never really liked Jacob much" she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, skipping off.

Me and Edward burst out laughing while Jake sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Trying to catch some flies, Jacob?" Edward laughed

I laughed and high fived Edward.

Once the laughter had died down, and Jacob had shut his mouth; I cuddled up to Edward and slowly drifted off to unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was

"Sleep well, my Bella"

I woke up by Edward kissing me telling me we were here. I stood up, taking my hand luggage with me. I came out of our seats and collided into a hard, muscular chest. Unfortunately for me an all too familiar one. I looked up and saw Jacobs face. One word: _Awkward!_

He held the tops of my arms supporting me, so I wouldn't fall. He smirked. I brushed his arms off, turning around and walking off the plane.

The truth was, I didn't know how to act around Jacob anymore. Should I be really mad or forgiving and forgetting saying '_I'm with Edward now, its fine'_. I had no idea, so when I was caught off-guard, I either ignored him or acted like a total bitch.

I took Edwards hand as we walked through. I knew that we would get photographed, but right now, I just needed the support. He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

We _finally_ got to the hotel. Edward and I both had our own suites. Although I would probably be in Edwards most of the time. The suites were huge! **(A/N: picture on profile)**

We were given the scripts and the rest of the day I spent learning mine, and hanging out with Edward.

I was just relaxing on the bed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I went to open it and was shocked to see a face I was _not _expecting.

Jacob.

I gulped. He had a serious look on his face, but gave me a small smile.

"Why are you here, Jake?" I asked

"Can I come in?" he asked innocently.

I shut my eyes and nodded slowly, opening the door wider. Jacob looked how I felt…uncomfortable.

"I-you-we" he stuttered

"Spit it out" I said

"We never got a chance to talk and then the next things I know is that our with that copper head!" he said it so fast I nearly missed it.

I sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Why _are_ you with him?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because he's…kind and caring, loving, gently and so much more!" I listed

"And I'm not?" Jacob said hurt

"You _were_, but none of that matters now because you threw the most important things away, Jacob. Trust" I told him, wiping the newly formed tears.

"Bella I-"

"Made a huge mistake, hurt you really bad and as sorry as I am, I'm going to move on and accept it because there's no way in hell you would take me back" I finished for him

His face flashed through many emotions.

"That's not exactly was I was going for…"

"Oh, Jacob! Please don't make this harder than it already is" I cried, tears falling freely.

He walked over to me and engulfed me in a warm and comforting hug. I sobbed into his shirt.

"For what it's worth, I _am_ Sorry" Jacob admitted

"Friends" he said, leaning away to see my face.

"I guess we have been through too much to just walk away from each other" I admitted truthfully.

"Yeah…Awkward friends then?" he smiled

I laughed and swatted his chest.

"I suppose we could give it a go" I replied, smiling back.

I was battling against it, but the truth was, even though Jake had hurt me so bad and left me heartbroken, I just couldn't bear to let him go completely.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that, and I tried to make it a lot longer than the other chapters. I started on 6 hand written pages and ended up with 3 ¼ pages…and 1,126 words. Not bad….**

**I hope you guys liked that I gave Jacob a chance to explain it and that Bella and Jacob are 'okay' now. But that doesn't mean there won't be more bitch battles in future chapter ;) come on, you love it! If this turns out not to be very much on the site when I upload it I'm gonna be soo annoyed! Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter for you guys **

**Please review, **

**it means a heck of a lot to me and only take you guys a couple of seconds and those couple of seconds could make my day :D**


	7. Love?

**A/N: I thought that the last chapter I wrote would be longer than it turned out t to be on the website, so I will/have be/en working on this chapter for a while so it will be a lot longer. I hope you guys enjoy and I am sorry for the inconvenience of me not being able to go on the site at school.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter**

**I do not own twilight, I would rather own Rob Pattinson haha**

_**Chapter 7: **_

Shortly after Jacob left, I heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face, to cover up my tear stained expression. I breathed calmly then went to open it.

Edward.

He smiled "Hi Bella"

From what I could see, he didn't notice I had been crying. "Hi"

I opened the door wider, allowing him to enter. He walked in and I noticed his script in hand.

"I came over, wondering if you wanted to practise lines?" he asked

"Um, right, Yeah...Sure" I replied

We started running over lines, it was going good. We finished the scene 5 times and then Edward sat down on the bed.

"I heard that Jacob came into you room" he told me

Great. He knew.

"Um, yes. He did" I replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, what happened, you got things cleared up, right?" he asked

"Yeah, well sort of. It's all a bit complicated at the moment" I admitted

He pulled me over for a hug, next to him on the bed.

"Well, his loss. My gain" he chuckled

"Well, Mr Cullen, I do hope it was a good gain on your side" I smiled cheekily

"It sure as hell was" he replied, crashing his lips down to mine.

I felt a spark and jolted back for a second. I could tell he felt it too because the expression on his face was shocked.

We brushed it off then went back to making out, and other things that Jacob would certainly _not_ approve of.

We were on set, today filming a scene where there were lots of stunts. So that meant sitting around drinking coffee. _Life's good. _Edward was sitting next to me talking about how he could do his own stunts.

"I'm telling you, I could totally ride that horse, cantering then jump off!" he told me

"Yeah, sure. I'd say prove it but then your agent would sue me when you broke your leg" I teased him

"Ha. Ha." He replied

"Edward, Bella" we were called

We ended up doing a 2 minute scene which took 1 ½ hours to film!

I ran up and landed on my bed. Edward laughed.

"I'm exhausted" I sighed

"Hmmm, Miss Swan" Edward said, hovering above me "what a shame your too exhausted to have a little fun with me" he smirked seductively.

I gulped and pulled his shirt off as did he to mine. And that's how the evening went…

Things were good. _Complicated_, but good.

Awkward, nervous, whatever it was, there was no word for what I was feeling right now. I was 5 minutes away from a scene I had to do where I was in a tent with Jacob _and _Edward! This would be awkward as hell. The oddness if the scene fir the fictional characters we were portraying was ironically similar to my situation. The reason it was so uncomfortable was because I had to be in a sleeping bag with Jacob, and with my luck, we would have to do the scene 20 times, and *_gulp*_ later today I had a kissing scene with Jake.

"BELLA!" I heard an irritated voice.

I turned round, bringing myself out of my daydream to realize I was cue on set.

_Shit!_

I walked on being lead into the tent. Edward and Jake were already in there, I could cut the tension with a knife. Both looked up with huge smiles on their faces, glad they were not alone together now. I briefly smiled back and sat down.

"Bella, take your place in the sleeping bag!" the director called.

I nodded awkwardly and squeezed in next to Jake. I looked at Edward, either he had already got into character…or he was just _really_ pissed at the situation. I took a moment to get into the character, then the director called

"3, 2, 1. Action!"

As soon as it finished I practically sprinted out that tent. I heard the guys chuckle behind me. I went over to Alice and Rose.

"Hey guys" I sighed

"I don't know how you do it, Bella, but you really acted out the awkwardness in that scene!" Rose joked.

I rolled my eyes while Alice laughed. I recently filled them in on what had happened after they asked about me and Jacob breaking up. They were really supportive, great friends.

We had 10 minutes break then would be the kissing scene for me and Jake. I was looking forward to that *insert sarcasm*. At least it wouldn't be _as _weird, because we had kissed before. Anyway, Edward had clearly expressed his view on _that._

I was called on set. We started the lines and then he leaned down for the kiss. Our lips joined and we started the kiss. Then, suddenly he opened his mouth and his tongue got involved! I jolted back.

"He was trying tongue!" I shouted, shocked at the director.

I heard a couple of chuckled.

"Jacob, keep It simple" the director pleaded; clearly agitated we were losing time. I looked back at Jacob and he smirked and I realised my eyebrows in what_ the hell_ expression.

His face went back to normal and we carried on the scene.

The day had finished and we were going to a new location to film. I was packing all my things up. On the day where we did the kissing scene Edward looked like he was about to rip Jacob's head off. He was going to confront him but I convinced him not to, knowing what the outcome would be. I was lucky enough that he actually listened to me.

Sometimes I wondered if I had gone into this relationship too soon with Edward. Maybe I should ask if we could slow things down. The only thing, I didn't want to! I wasn't scared of our relationship, I was nervous of what other _people_ would say. I would never break up with Edward though over what people said. I actually couldn't believe the tabloids and magazines hadn't found out yet! I was happy about that, we still had freedom about that aspect. We had to be careful on set though, we were told there were hidden paparazzi close by waiting for a sneaky shot. Before me and Jake had that talk, I was kind of worried he might say something to the magazines, I feel bad for thinking that now.

Tonight was the last night we had in thus hotel before we moved on. I was so exhausted, I didn't stay with Edward and told him Sorry. Now, I am laying in my bed trying to sleep, with different faces going through my mind and things I needed to say:

_**Edward- to kiss him**_

_**Jacob- to be-friend him**_

_**Alice- to go shopping**_

_**Rose- gossip times needed**_

_**Mum- to call her soon**_

_**Dad- visit when we film in forks**_

_**Edward, Edward.**_

_**Edward.**_

I drifted off into unconsciousness dreaming of my loving boyfriend.

Edward.

I woke up from a soundless sleep. I got up and dressed. I got my suitcase and looked back to make sure I hadn't left anything.

'_check under the bed'_ my Dad's words chuckled through my mind.

I shut the door and went to Edwards room.

I knocked.

He opened the door. He was wearing a tight sports shirt, which showed off is muscles impressively, and khakis shorts. I looked up and he had a crooked grin on his face.

_God I love him_

WHOA! Where did that come from?

I brushed it off and he engulfed me in a warm hug.

"Hey, Bella?" he asked

"Uh huh?" I said into his chest.

"I was thinking, once we get to Forks, we could go out on a real date?" he wondered.

I leaned back at him with a big smile on my face.

"Yes!" I smiled

"Great" he chuckled and drew me back for the hug.

God, I was acting as if he was proposing!

_Ha! I wish!_

WHOA! Bella, seriously?

I was shocked I thought that! I tried to forget it, telling myself it was someone else's thought, but it kept coming back to me.

We held hands downstairs to the coach, the driver taking our bags as we got in. I leaned my head against Edward's chest and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

**EPOV:**

We were on the coach, Bella resting her precious little head against my chest. I started to stroke her hair. It was really going well with us, I mean I know we jumped into it but, this was amazing! I have never felt this way about someone else apart from Bella before. I even think I might be falling in love with her.

The nights we had been intimate with each other were…mind-blowing! It was like we were made for each other. _God, that sounds cheesy!_

When Bella was with Jacob, I knew I liked her. But, she was with Jacob. Then that night, when I saw what _he_ was doing…I couldn't let Bella see that. It would break her. I tried to get her away, but she turned round and saw.

I would _never_ hurt Bella. She's amazing, beautiful…and so much more.

I could picture out future together, marriage maybe even kids in the really far future. _Edward! Seriously, you have only been going out with her for a month!_

I know all this is soon, but I'm just thinking, maybe planning. She deserves the best. I know I'm not but I am far better than Jake, I would never pressure her into anything or cheat on her.

I found out something, something Jacob would never own up to, something I could never face to tell Bella.

The night Bella stormed off because she was upset about Jacob kissing those sluts, Jacob…was pissed and took one of them home and slept with her. He did cheat on Bella, not just kissing.

I know Bella should know, but it looked like her and Jake had sorted things out. The only problem was, it didn't look to me like it was the first time it happened. I don't know if I could ever tell Bella this, but what if she did find out somehow, what if she got mad at me for not telling her?

I sure as hell felt bad that I had to keep something from her. But I didn't know it as a fact, but it was pretty obvious. Oh my God. What if throughout their whole relationship, Jacob had cheated on Bella.

I wanted to rip that scums head off so bad for treating her that way!

The thing is, Bella and Jacob _need_ to get on at the moment, for the scenes they are filming. The hate in her eyes would get the director pissed. Should I tell her after we had finished shooting? Would it be too late? Would I tell her at all?

I looked down to see her peaceful little face sleeping, she look so cute!

I decided then that I would do anything for her. I would confront Jacob about it. Tell him that I knew and try to get him to own up if he had done it more than once.

I didn't realise how long I had been thinking to myself until I realized we were there.

"Bella" I whispered softly in her ear

She came round after a while

"Uh huh" she replied

"We're here" I told her

She suddenly jerked up.

"What? How long have I been sleeping?" she panicked

I chuckled, soo cute!

"Not long, love" _love, who was i? I didn't live in the 1800's! _"Don't worry about it"

She smiled thank you

I got up, out the seat and she followed.

As we got down to out bags in the back of the coach, I took her suitcase, much to her protest. I was being a gentleman, and she deserved to be treated well.

I saw Jacob come off the coach and signalled over to him. Bella gave me a look.

"You go on ahead and get to your room, I will be right up" I told her

She gave in a walked off.

"Jacob" I said in a serious manner.

"Edward?" he asked unsure

"I saw you, that night in the club" I told him, looking him in the eye

His face went confused for a moment, then realization hit him.

"Dude! Please, don't tell her!" he pleaded

I sighed "How long?" I asked

"Err, dude…you're asking me for tips? She's my ex-girlfriend…don't you think that a bit weird?" he wondered

"How long had you been cheating on her?" I asked, annoyed and disgusted by his implication

He looked down, guilty

"I swear, only 4 times before! It just happened!" he said fast

I was shocked "4 TIMES?"

"Edward, don't tell her! We just got things sorted out, Man!" he pleaded

"How could you treat her like that?" I said in disbelief

"I told you, it just happened. After a while you just get bored with that shit and need some…release" I'd let him carry on but my ears would get infected

I was seeing red.

I punched him, square in the jaw and he staggered back.

"SHIT!" he shouted

He clutched his face in pain looking up at me with daggers in his eyes.

"I will let Bella finish you off, you deserve it Jacob. And next time, if she needs help…I will gladly be of service"

I started to walk off

"If you tell her, you'll screw us both over, Edward!" Jacob shouted

I stopped.

He saw and took the opportunity.

"She will be mad at you, for not telling her earlier, she will hold it against you that you didn't tell her sooner!"

He got me.

"Then she might be so mad, that she will break up with you! And I _know_ you don't want that" he finished smug.

I didn't even give him the benefit of turning round, I just made my way into the hotel.

The fact was I _knew_ that she would. I knew Jacob was right.

But I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't.

I had to tell her, to protect her. I would do it, even if it meant losing her. She had to know. I would regret it the whole of my life if I lost her, but at least I would do the right thing.

I had to tell her.

Screw Jacob.

I carried the suitcases up the stairs and put the key card in the room. I left my suitcase in there and went over and knocked on Bella's door. I sighed. This was it. It opened.

She smiled and told me to come in.

I set the suitcase down beside her bed.

"What did you say to Jacob?" she asked curiously

I sat down on the bed next to her "Bella, I need to tell you something…"

**A/N: Hahha Cliffy! Oh my god! Jacob did bad! I made this chapter a lot longer on the others, I would have carried on but am writing the next chapter now, and that will be as long or maybe longer than this. Did you guys like EPOV? I will carry on with it in future chapters if you do. I wonder what Bella's reaction will be! So much has happened in this chapter! Let me know what your reaction was and what you thought of it!**

**Next chapter soon!**


	8. Broken

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! I will try to make this long as well! In this chapter a don't even know what will happen, I make it up on the spot so we will see….. enjoy!**

_Last chapter:_

_I sat down on the bed next to her "Bella, I need to tell you something…"_

**CHAPTER 8:**

"What is it?" she asked

This would break her, I didn't know how to say it.

"Bella, I know you will be upset, but please just listen and wait till I have finished" I pleaded

She nodded

"Jacob cheated on you" I said

"Edward, I know that. I was there that night as well" she rolled her eyes

"No, I mean that night after you left, he got pissed and went back to his apartment with that girl" I explained

"WHAT?" she shouted

I winced slightly

"He went back with her? How could he?" she put her head in her hands, I could tell she was crying

"I'm sorry Bella, but that's not it" I said

"How could it get any worse?" she moaned

I breather in sharply "Jacob cheated on you in your relationship" I blurted out

She froze. She sat silently, tears running down her face like a statue. I so badly wanted to take her in my arms and tell her it would be okay. But that would only make things worse.

"How many times?" she whispered

"4" I told her slowly, repeating Jacob's words.

"Oh my god! I'm so stupid!" she screamed

"No, Bella you're not! He's the stupid one!" I told her seriously

Then she turned to look at me. She had a deathly glare in her eyes

"How long have you known about this?" she accused

"I-I. I only found out that he had been cheating on you throughout your relationship today, when I spoke to him" I said truthfully

She nodded "And what about the fact he went off with that girl on that night?" she asked, with emotion.

I looked down.

"Edward?"

"I had my suspicions, I mean I saw him leave with her. I thought maybe he was taking her home or telling her to leave him alone because he felt bad. But today, I guess I only knew for fact when we got off the coach" I said quickly

More tears ran down her face.

"Get out"

"what?" I asked

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME? ALL THIS TIME I'VE LOOKED LIKE IN IDIOT HE HAS CONVINCED! I WENT TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM, EDWARD! AND ALL THIS TIME HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" she screamed at me.

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for fact, I didn't want you to get hurt Bella" I told her, knowing right now I had lost her

"You should have told me when you had suspicions Edward, when you knew!" she shouted

I felt bad but knew I had done the right thing.

"Now get out!" she pointed at the door, looking away from me.

I nodded, silently standing up and shutting the door behind me. I went back to my room, looking down the whole time.

I went over to my bed and threw myself on it

_I've lost her._

_She's gone_

_I lost her_

I kept saying in my head.

I knew why she was angry, she was right, I should have told her when I had suspicions. But then I didn't want her to have to go through something that wasn't even true.

I only realised I was crying when I felt a sob escape my mouth. I wiped my eyes and thought shamefully at myself in the mirror. I needed to punch something.

I kept looking in the mirror. I hated the person that was staring back at me. The vivid green eyes a bronze hair wasn't me anymore.

All of a sudden I punched the mirror, I heard a big crack and pieces of glass fell on the floor. I didn't even feel the pain at that moment, just felt like I should punch it again and again. But I had self-control and knew I should stop.

I looked down at my hand.

_SHIT_

It had pieces of glass sticking out of it and blood pouring down onto the floor.

Great, I started to feel the pain and it killed like a mofo.

I went into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around it. I went downstairs to the lobby to ask if I could call my agent to tell her I'm going to the nearest hospital.

I went up to the desk and the woman looked up, slightly shocked but smiling.

"Hello, sir. How can I help?" she asked

"Could you call up to room 205?" I asked

"Of course, Sir" she dialled some numbers and handed the phone over to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cordelia , its Edward"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I got into a bit of an…accident" I said looking down at my hand and wincing

"I'll be right down"

I started to protest but the line went blank. I gave the phone back to the woman and awkwardly smiled.

Cordelia ran out of the escalator over to me.

"What have you done?" she accused staring at my hand

"Punched a mirror" I mumbled

"You what?" she shouted

"Cordelia! I just need to get a cab down to the hospital" I told her

"Fine, I'll come with you"

She called a cab and we got into it, Cordelia saying the address of a local hospital.

"What were you doing punching mirrors, Edward?" she asked sternly

"I got into a fight with Bella" I said, looking down

"Oh, you two really have it going on. I've seen the looks you give each other. You'd have to be dumb not to notice" she told me

"Yeah, well that's all gone now" I mumbled, annoyed

"That bad, huh?" she asked

I nodded

We got to the hospital and because of my "celebrity status" we got straight into getting my hand done.

'Luckily' there was no serious damage, just some glass cuts and bruises. Or so the doctor said.

We came out of the surgery room, my hand wrapped in plaster and I turned round the corner.

Oh my God! Bella was sitting in one of the chairs looking like hell had frozen over.

Her head snapped in my direction.

"Edward!" she shouted

The look on my face must have been priceless

She ran over to me and wrapped her arms round me clinging onto me.

"sorry, sorry sorry ,sorry ,sorry!" she mumbled into my chest

"What are you doing here Bella?" I asked, surprised

"Cordelia rung me, saying you were in the hospital with your hand in a cast and I came down here as fast as I could" she told me

"But-" I started

"I'm so sorry Edward; I should be thanking you, not shouting at you. I'm so sorry. I over reacted and it wasn't at you. I was mad at Jacob and I killed the messenger because you were the one that told me. I didn't know and I couldn't believe he did that" she sobbed

"Hey, hey, hey" I comforted, stroking her hair "It's fine. I didn't want you to get hurt and thought it was the best way. I guess I was wrong. I just wanted to protect you" I said truthfully

"No, Edward. Thank you for telling me. If you hadn't I would never of found out. And I'm glad I know why he was always out late on those nights." she sighed.

I understood "It was more than 4 times, wasn't it" I said

She nodded. "Pretty much every other weekend, sometimes more."

Oh my god

"I always thought something might have been wrong, I just thought he went out with his mates drinking, well that's what he said. Then after he came back he was fine." She told me

I'm going to kill him.

"No don't" I guess I said that out loud

I looked at her questioningly

"I'm going to get him back so good, he won't know what's hit him" she smirked deviously

"I'm never getting on you bad side" I admitted, scared

She swatted my shoulder then looked down at my hand

She took it in hers and I winced slightly. She started to kiss around it.

"I should get injured more often" I joked

"you will if you carry on with that attitude" she laughed

We got in the cab on the way back home.

We sat in a peaceful silence on the way back.

Cordelia was a great agent, she was always there for me in times of my need. She was tall, blonde, skinny , her hair was slightly curled and always looked perfect with her pearly white teeth and a sassy but soft smile. She was a great friend but that is all she will be to me, she was a bit of a player and at red carpet events with a different guy all as handsome as the next. She deserved someone good, to always be there for her though. Not to hang onto her arm just for the 15 minutes of fame. She deserved something like what me and Bella had, not some scum. I know she was just enjoying her age right now, 27, where she could have any guy she wanted. She always strutted round in those high heels, I cringed at how girls could do that. Or how _Cordelia_ could do that.

We got to the hotel and Bella helped me inside while Cordelia strutted in front wiggling her hips, trying to get as much male attention as possible. She had her white, pristine Chanel sunglasses on eyeing up the male population behind the shade. She almost walked into the glass door whilst checking out the window cleaner.

I laughed and Cordelia turned round and stuck her tongue out at me. I couldn't help but notice as she did turn back round she lowered her sunglasses to catch another glimpse of the window cleaner.

We got inside and I had my arm around Bella. I needed to take some pain killers soon, it was hurting like hell.

"Edward, take these. You've given me enough trouble already. How are we going to film when you have a cast around your hand? For God's sake Edward! Now I'm going to have to call the producer and get an arrangement and-" she rattle on

"Cordelia! Calm it! Its fine, this comes off tomorrow afternoon, besides I'm not even acting tomorrow, just gotta be on set. My stunt double is going on." I assured her.

She breathed deeply. Then something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. I turned to look. It was a hotel staff luggage boy. I chuckled internally

She got out her breath spray out of her bag and applied it.

"If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to" she told us, heading off in the direction of the guy

I heard in the distance "Look, your one lucky guy, coz I don't usually hook up with luggage boys, but your pretty fine looking" she chatted him up

_Oh God_

I moved Bella along before she had to witness something nobody should have to see in public.

It was about 10:00 in the evening now, I don't know where the time had gone.

Bella and I decided we would stay in the same room tonight.

I got changed while she was in the bathroom and she came out in her cute PJ's, I smiled.

We got into the bed and she dozed off quickly. I stayed awake just watching her peaceful face. She sleep talks, I find it quite amusing. But this time, she said something that shocked me

"Edward, I love you"

Wow! _I feel the same way! I love you too!" _I wanted to say, but I know she didn't mean to say it, because she was asleep. But that mean she was dreaming of me…I smirked.

At least I knew she loved me. At least I could return the love. And I really, really did.

I loved Bella swan too.

**BPOV:**

I was furious when I found out about Jacob. But to be honest, it wasn't that much of a surprise. I knew he must have been up to something, but to actually confirm my thoughts. Oh God!

I was still planning my revenge against him, I'm not sure what to do yet. You can't really top being cheated on every other weekend in your relationship.

And then it hit me.

Cordelia!

She could help us! There was no way Jacob could resist her natural beauty and flirtatious words! Then, she could set him up in lots of embarrassing situations and dump him publicly and screw with his head!

It's not amazing, but it will work. If only she will agree….

**COPOV:**

After the night with that luggage boy I lay in my room filling my nails. Let's just say his bark was better than his bite…

I had nearly finished my nails then there was a knock at the door. I sighed. _God, they had to interrupt at the worst of times_ I thought.

I went over to the door and opened it. It was Bella. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Cordelia, I was wondering if I could have a favour?" she asked shyly

I then saw Edward was nodding vigorously behind her.

"Come in" I sighed

Edward's like my best friend, I would do anything for him. But like EW, I would never go _with_ him. He's alright looking, in my opinion. Just I look at him like a brother.

"what's the favour?" I asked suspiciously

They go on to tell me about how Jacob cheated on Bella and I was furious! Then they told me their scheming plan. I said

"Sure! It will be great to get that dirt bag back!"

"Thank you so much Cordelia" she smiled

"No problem, now get out! I don't get this perfect face with no sleep!" I ordered

They chuckled and left probably to go make out with each other.

Life was great

I had met this Jacob scum before, but didn't think much of him. I bet he remembered me though. For a fact I _know_ he remembers me!Get my acting skills on because this Jacob dude would get so low down not even the sewer drain will be low enough for him!

I was walking back up to my room when I saw the devil himself, Jacob. I guess I should get the plan into action ASAP!

"Jacob" I called flirtatiously over to him

His head snapped up, surprised in my direction.

"y-yes?" he stuttered

I smirked "Well, _Jacob"_ I emphasized his name "I was wondering if maybe me and you could…get together sometime for diner.."

His face looked shocked "Yes!" he paused "Err, I miss yeah sure" he corrected himself

"Great, call me with the details" I winked at him, handing him my card.

I know Jacob knew I was Edward's manager but nothing was holding him back, he was all too eager.

I took out my blackberry and texted Edward

**(Cordelia ,**_ Edward)_

**Plan is in action –C x**

_He accepted? I knew he would! Thanks C! – E_

**Yup, he couldn't resists my charms, he's calling me for details l8er x –C**

_Haha! Now he will be texting you all the time! –E_

**Crap! I hope not! –C**

_Tell me when you find out the details so we can start planning the prank ;) –E_

**Sure- C**

I chuckled to myself, I wasn't even modest about it, I was one evil bitch.

I wondered what Jacob would pick as the date! Hopefully it's not too public, I don't want to be seen dead going out with him…although he is pretty buff…we will see.

I'm exhausted, after all this time scheming! I got into my tank top and boy shorts and got into bed. Dreaming of clothes, makeup and guys.

_**Things I'll never say lyrics**_

_**I'm tugging at my hair**__**  
><strong>__**I'm pulling at my clothes**__**  
><strong>__**I'm trying to keep my cool**__**  
><strong>__**I know it shows**__**  
><strong>__**I'm staring at my feet**__**  
><strong>__**My cheeks are turning red**__**  
><strong>__**I'm searching for the words inside my head**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**[Pre-Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**__**  
><strong>__**Trying to be**__** so perfect**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I know you're worth it**__**  
><strong>__**You're worth it**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**[Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**If I could say what I want to say**__**  
><strong>__**I'd say I wanna blow you... away**__**  
><strong>__**Be with you every night**__**  
><strong>__**Am I squeezing you too tight**__**  
><strong>__**If I could say what I want to see**__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you go down**__**  
><strong>__**On o**__**ne knee**__**  
><strong>__**Marry me today**__**  
><strong>__**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**__**  
><strong>__**With these things I'll never say**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It don't do me any good**__**  
><strong>__**It's just a waste of time**__**  
><strong>__**What use is it to you**__**  
><strong>__**What's on my mind**__**  
><strong>__**If it ain't coming out**__**  
><strong>__**We're not going anywhere**__**  
><strong>__**So why can't I just tell you **__**that I care**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**[Pre-Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**[Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**What's wrong with my tongue**__**  
><strong>__**These words keep slipping away**__**  
><strong>__**I stutter, I stumble **__**  
><strong>__**Like I've got nothing to say**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**[Pre-Chorus]**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**__**  
><strong>__**If I could say what I want to **__**say**__**  
><strong>__**I'd say I wanna blow you...away**__**  
><strong>__**Be with you every night**__**  
><strong>__**Am I squeezing you too tight**__**  
><strong>__**If I could say what I want to see**__**  
><strong>__**I want to see you go down**__**  
><strong>__**On one knee**__**  
><strong>__**Marry me today**__**  
><strong>__**Guess, I'm wishing my life away**__**  
><strong>__**With these things I'll never say**__**  
><strong>__**These things I'**__**ll never say **__**  
><strong>_

_**Things I'll never say **_

_**-Avril Lavigne **_

**EPOV:**

Yes! Cordelia had agreed! She had just texted me that she had bagged a "date" with Jacob.

I was over the moon about the fact Bella was getting the revenge she deserved! I wish I could punch Jacobs face off, but Bella didn't want violence involved, well at least not physically. In my opinion he had done enough _physical_ stuff lately.

This was going to be great, I had to check with Bella what we were actually going to do. I didn't know yet, she wouldn't tell me, saying it was a 'surprise'. I'm sure her mind had something evil going on in though. I was all too happy to go along with it.

After all this Jacob stuff was out of the way, I think I'm going to tell Bella that I love her. I know it's a bit soon, but I think it's the right time. I think she feels the same way, otherwise she wouldn't have rushed to the hospital to be with me, would she?

I really am in love with Bella, I know it's sounds cheesy and weird but I don't think I could live without her. I had a breakdown when I thought she broke-up with me. I was so thankful she forgave me; I just wanted her to know the truth.

I would do anything for her, I hope she felt the same way, but nothing would change the way I felt about her.

She had been through so much lately, that's why I decided to wait to tell her. But I don't know if I can. I also know she loves me because I heard her say it in her sleep! Every time I see her, I just want to shout "Bella I love you!" but I know she doesn't need another big thing going on right now, I wanted it to be special when I told her, so I would wait till things cleared up a bit.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

**A/N: Ooooo What did you guys think? Atleast Bella apologized for getting mad, I wonder what the revenge on Jacob will be! What was your thoughts on what Jake did? Awful, right? Comment reactions and questions and thoughts below, also I have made a facebook site for this story now as I cant always access this site so check it out:**

**Type in "the club" to ****facebook**


	9. Live, Laugh, Lie?

**A/N: Hey guys, how was your week? I'm trying to make my chapters longer as I have longer to write them now. I'm so sorry I can't update regularly, but just keep checking your updates because it will come soon. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! This one is…well I don't know what's gonna happen in it yet. Because I haven't written it yet. Let's just say it will be funny, sweet and more of the Edward/Bella relationship and revenge against Jacob…will he find out Bella knows?**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9- Live, laugh, lie?

**JPOV:**

I can't believe I had admitted to _Edward Cullen _of all people that I cheated on Bella! I knew he wouldn't tell her, he wouldn't want Bella to break up with him…well I _hop__ed_ he didn't tell her.

Cordelia asked me out! I always knew she liked me, and a plus would be that it would piss Edward off coz she is his agent.

I thought about where I would ask her out, then I knew. We were going to London next week, to advertise 'lightning'. I could take her to the **Ritz!** It's a really posh restaurant in London. She will love it! I went to the phone to book it.

"Hello, this is the **Ritz **, how may I help?"

"Hey, I would like to make a diner reservation for the 18th" I said

"Of course, sir. May I take a name?"

"Black. Jacob Black."

"Oh, Um. Of course Sir!" she said, slightly flustered.

I thanked her and hung up.

I couldn't wait, Cordelia would be all over me after this!

**BPOV:**

Cordelia had told us Jacob rung her saying he would take her to the **Ritz** in London! We were going there next week. As much as I love London, I'm gonna miss America. We are in London for 2 weeks, I think. Also to do some interviews. I can't wait to go shopping in Oxford street with Alice and Rose. I haven't seen Emmett in ages, it will be nice to hang out with him again in London.

I was waiting for Edward to come back with the Chinese food. I wanted us to have a romantic night with a movie tonight. It was like our 'date'.

I got changed into my tank top and boy shorts as it would be a relaxed and casual date.

I heard the hotel door open. Edward looked up and took me in.

He gulped then a big smile appeared on his face. I laughed.

"Hi" he breathed, walking over

"Hey" I whispered, smiling

He started unbuttoning his shirt getting comfortable on the bed. I reached for my Chinese that he had brought over

"Ouch! Hot!" I shrieked

"You okay? Let me help you" he offered, kindly

I smiled

"I love you" I blurted out, wow

He looked up, smiling. He looked really pleased

"I love you too" he admitted, thank god!

I jumped on him for a hug and he chuckled.

"I'm hungry" I laughed

"Here" he said, holding out the box

"Thanks"

"What movie do you wanna watch?" he asked

"Mean Girls!" I joked

He froze

"Cheaper by the dozen?"

"Sure" he smiled

I put it in and we laughed, eating our Chinese. Sometime through the movie I fell asleep and felt Edward wrapped me in a blanket in his arms.

I sighed in contentment.

**EPOV:**

I was still laughing when I realised that Bella had fallen asleep. I smiled. I got the blanket and wrapped it around her. I stood up and put the Chinese boxes in the bin and turned the movie off.

I got into my Pyjamas and lay down next to her. I tucked her into my arms and fell asleep.

I woke up and Bella was still by my side. I got up and went into the shower. She must have been really tired and I didn't want to wake her up. I had an interview today, with some magazine. I lose track of all the magazines and which ones I have to do. All i have to remember is to watch what I say so no rumours start.

I got dressed, sensible clothes for the interview even though when I get there I guarantee they will give me clothes but, eh well.

I got the gel out the cabinet and shook my hair roughly putting it in. Apparently it looks good…

I came out and Bella looked up, still in bed looking a bit confused. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hello, beautiful" I greeted her

"Hi" she blushed

I smiled over at her, I couldn't help but smile nearly all the time I looked at her. I went over to her.

"I have an interview today" I told her, hoping she wouldn't mind

"Oh CRAP!" she said

"What?" I wondered

"I have an interview with some magazine, 'Glamour' or something!" she panicked

"It will be fine, just get your agent to sort it out, they do you up there anyway" I calmed her.

I breathed deeply

"Thank you"

"No problem, do you wanna go get some breakfast?" I asked

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me get changed first though" she got up and went towards the bathroom, 5 minutes later she came out dressed.

"Let's go"

We walked down to the café and got some toast and coffee

"I have to go now, 9:30" I said, sadly

"It's okay, I'll be fine" she said

"Okay, but don't do anything I wouldn't do" I chuckled

"That's leaves a pretty wide range of stuff" she retorted

"Love you too" I chuckled as I went off to get in the car with Cordelia

"Edward" Cordelia said as I got in the car

"hello to you too" I smiled

"Just don't" she mumbled

She had her sunglasses on, I guess she had a pretty wild night including a hangover.

"Just watch what you say, don't give them the rumours they want to start and DON'T talk about you and Bella" she ordered me

"Okay…"

We got there and I went into the building, them giving me clothes to get changed into in the dressing rooms.

I went up to a guy who looked like a laugh and a women looking at me flirtatiously…great.

"Hello Edward!" the guy said as I sat down

"Hello Sam" I smiled

"So, Edward. What's it like on the set of Lighting, post filming at the moment?" he asked

"It's been really great, honestly. Every movie, it just gets better and better. It's really interesting working with different directors, moulding to their different styles." I told them

"Is there any action in the film we should be looking forward too?" Angela, the woman, asked.

"Yeah ,of course. Obviously in the book there is a huge disagreement and fight. It's been really fun but exhausting training for that. There is a lot of wolf action as well" I informed

"Wow, it sure sounds fun! Who has been the greatest to work with on set?" Angela asked me

I knew she was trying to get something out of me

"Emmett and Jasper have been really fun, we joked around on set a lot. But seriously, I spent the most time filming with Bella, she is a really great actress to work with" I said truthfully

"Any on-set gossip you want to share?" she persisted

"Jacob sure mucked around a lot, but it all worked out in the end and some great scenes to be seen"

"Sure, sure. Bella and Jacob have drifted apart recently, what's up with that?" Angela eyed me

Cordelia banged on the glass giving me a look

"I'm really not involved in Bella and Jacob's love life. You spend so much time on set with people, sometimes it just gets too much, I guess." I answered cleverly

"In the tabloids, you and Bella have been pictured a lot together, want to clear anything up?" Sam asked

Cordelia banged on the glass again and they both turned to look. They looked back at me with raised eyebrows.

"Um, I mean…the tabloids blow things way out of proportion, we just hang around together a lot, as our characters do" I said trying to get back to the movie side of things

Sam interjected "Do you think the movie is like the books, or big changes made?"

I silently thanked him "I mean, of course. The writers made it as close to the book as possible, especially everything with the wolves. They sure worked hard. From what I have read of the book they have kept it as close as they can"

"Well that's our time up, it was nice to meet you Edward" Sam finished up, receiving a glare from Cordelia.

"You too, Sam"

I kind of avoided the awkwardness of saying goodbye to Angela.

I was soon back at the hotel, but Bella was still out doing her interview. I realized how much I needed her and missed her. We both agreed that we wouldn't say anything about our relationship till the whole thing with Jacob was over and when we were ready.

Speaking of Jacob, we had finally planned our revenge. Cordelia would get pictured with him in London then announce their relationship to the tabloids, then get another girl on his arm, snogging him and get it pictured.

I know it doesn't sound much, but when you're in a position which Jacob is in, starting tabloid gossip is hell for you. He would get pestered about it for MONTHS! He would be beyond pissed, and he would know it was us once Bella told him she knew.

**BPOV:**

The last day before we went to London….and I had a plan. I knew that we were meant to wait to London to tell Jacob I knew, but this is a conversation I needed to have and couldn't wait for. Answers, that's what I needed. It still hurt me when I thought of our whole relationship, and what he had been doing.

I was on my way to his room.

I breathed deeply and knocked on his door. It took a couple of seconds for him to answer.

"Bella, what's up?"

I elbowed him out the way and went into the room.

"Okay then…do come in"

I turned round to look at him

"I know"

"What?"

"I know what you did"

"Did what…Oh" he said looking down

"Oh, indeed" I replied curtly

He looked back up at me; I couldn't even read his expression

I breathed heavily

"How many times?" I asked bluntly

"Bella, I-"

"We had been going out for 8 months Jacob. How many times?" I burst out

I looked him in the eye

"8 months" I repeated slowly

"just tell me" I pleaded

_Silence_

" 8 months of my life I was happy, but happy with a lie. I _lov__ed_ you Jacob…maybe I still do." I looked back up and him, his eyes were in a state of pain and shock.

"But it doesn't matter, I'm _happy _now. With someone who _cares _for me, someone I can _trust._ I trusted **you**, Jake. Then I see you getting off with those girls. Then now, I find out all this time…you'd be cheating on me." I realized I was crying now.

"I thought you were different" I said slowly

I got eye contact from him; he started to step closer, but then thought better of it.

"The least you owe me"

"How many times?" I shut my eyes, bracing myself

He coughed "I don't know" he said softly

"How can you not know? What you lost count?" I lost my temper "I Know you Know!"

"Nearly every other weekend" he looked down now

A huge sob escaped my chest and I sunk down to the floor, clutching myself smaller.

How could he? I didn't know I would react like this, I didn't think I cared anymore. I couldn't seem to make myself get up, or to stop crying, or to even look at him.

How did I not know this? I paused. The thing was I _did_ know this. Every other weekend he went to the "bar" with his "friends"….what a line that was.

I knew it all along, I just didn't want to bring myself to believe it, telling myself he loved me and he never would.

But now, accepting the truth hurt like you had be beaten up, kicked in the stomach for hours continuously , stabbed in the heart and in torn up and vital limbs broken.

_Heartbreak_

I'd never had it before, but it was soo much more than just your heart. It hurt, more than you could imagine. Something you would have gone back and never done if you knew the pain it could cause you. Something you _never_ thought would happen to you.

I carried on sobbing, letting it all go. How much more could be left? How long does this go on for? Forever? I couldn't deal with that. _Please, please just make it stop!_

I could make out shuffling, then shouting, a crash then passing footsteps getting louder and louder each second. Suddenly I felt warm and supportive arms wrap around me shoulders. I flinched

"NO!" I shouted, he couldn't see me like this

"Bella, it's me, Edward. It's going to be okay. Let's get you out of here" the velvety voice soothed

I wasn't in control of my body, I couldn't feel _anything_, it had been ripped out by _him._

I knew Edward would make me feel better, but I had do to this on my own, I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him anymore, or that I was too much to handle.

If I didn't have Edward, I didn't have _anything _or _anyone._ I don't know what I'd do without him, especially in a time like this. I just hoped to God that he would stay with me.

"Let's go, Bella" I heard him say

I felt him pick me up, It wasn't that I didn't want to move, it was that I couldn't. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't move, and I felt like I wouldn't be able to eat. I felt like I was about to throw up when I pictured him with those girls. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it.

If he did this to me, what was saying any other guy was different? I _love_ Edward…but I _loved_ Jacob as well. I think there was always going to be a small part of me that always would love Jacob, I didn't want it to be there, but It was.

This conversation was meant to make _him_ feel bad, make _him_ feel hurt. But it just made me realize a lot of things. One of which Jacob was a scumbag.

I felt myself being set down on a mattress and gently pushed down to lay down. I guess he wanted to try and get me to sleep, I was more than willing…if only I could.

I shut my eyes and pretended to be, I didn't want him to have to suffer with me. I thought a lot, about how much _he_ had hurt me, and how I wanted to hurt him 10 times worse. He shared me all this time. Was that all I was to him? A toy? He never thought he would get caught out…but he did. Never thought I would find out. Well I did.

And I can't even say he will pay, I can't even say I will get him back. Nothing in the world could hurt more than what he had done to me. I was helpless, nothing to do, nothing to say.

The only one word that stuck to me like glue, ringing through my mind was the word

_**Regret. **_

I woke up lying next to Edward, who was still asleep. I gently got up, careful not to wake him. I went to get up.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself

I got the heart of a winner, but looking back at me is someone else

No regrets, no regrets

No point in crying over yesterday

No regrets

I realized then, staring at my tear stained face, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. I would prove him wrong by showing him I didn't care, but working towards that stage would be the hill layered with glowing hot thorns.

I didn't recognize the person in the mirror, I used to be strong, loved, myself, maybe even pretty. This person looked broken, sad, depressed, lonely. This _wasn't_me, and it _isn't _going to be. Jacob hurt me, for sure. But whatever breaks you, makes you stronger. He made me realize life isn't all friendly and loving. I was thankful for that; it had made me a stronger person….right in this moment is where I became the stronger person. I just need to forget about Jacob…pretend it never even happened. Act like the whole last 8 months of my life never existed, nothing happened. And focus on that I am happy with Edward, he is my future now.

We were on the plane, going to London. This would be a long trip, and I didn't feel like going to London now, but at least it was a new place. A new start, some where I could pretend I was a new person, where my past didn't matter…for the time we were there.

We walked downstairs and I carried my bag down, I saw Jacob there, next to him was Cordelia. A pang of jealously hit me, and I don't know why. I know I still loved Jacob, butit wasn't a relationship sort of love anymore, it was a 'we have been through so much and I used to love you with my whole life so I can't hate you' sort of love.

After the films had finished, I don't think I will ever see him again. He will be out of my life.

I quickly turned around, hoping they didn't see me looking. Edward was right behind me, I gave him a small smile and he held my hand, leading me out. We went outside, and there was a limo waiting for us. _Great._

I got in, Edward following. I sat down near the end and took his hand again. Right then I saw Jacob, Rose and Alice come in. Both the girls giving him deathly glares. Rose and Alice sat next to me and Jacob sat across.

I swallowed uncomfortably.

"So Bella, Edward, how are you?" Alice asked easing the tension

I smiled at her gratefully " Good thanks" I said

She gave me a 'really?' look and I turned my head to the side, knowing she would know I was saying 'no'

I gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look and she nodded

The limo went forward and we were on our way to the airport. I glanced around at everybody, purposely missing one set of eyes.

I rest my head against Edward chest and sighed deeply.

He stroked my head and whispered "I love you, Bella"

I looked into his eyes with a big grin plastered on my face and gave him a kiss "Me too"

I heard a low cough from the other side and turned to look. Jacob….

"Excuse me…" he said sternly

"Can I help you?" I replied scarcely

"Bella I'm sorry" he said

I turned to look at the others

I frowned "What should you be sorry for?" I asked

He looked confused

"For, you know-"

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, Jacob. _Nothing_ happened" I said slowly and warningly.

He stuck his tongue to the back of his top teeth "Sure" he replied

"That's what I thought" I replied coldly.

He nodded his head slowly and I turned back to Edward smiling again. He looked uncomfortable. _Crap._

I sighed and leaned away from him puffing out breath as I sat a seat down.

"Bella-" he started

"Forget it" I said, putting my earphones in.

I know I shouldn't of acted like that but I was really pissed at the moment and just needed some quite.

This was my way of telling Jacob I was done with him.

I sneaked a glance up at him and he was looking directly at me smirking, then I looked over at Edward, he looked really upset.

Screw Jacob!

I edge a centimetre over towards Edward. Nothing, then another. I kept doing this until I was right back next to him. Pretending I was asleep I laid down resting my head on his leg, wrapping my arms around him. I waited. He stroked me and held me closer. I smiled.

I loved him so much!

I opened my eyes and winked at Jacob who was looking _very angry._

He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like an unspoken cough.

I felt Edward move me slightly then, and I went back to my act. I groaned slightly, stretching my arms in the process, slowly opening my eyes.

"Mmmm" I sighed

"You finally woke up, baby?" Edward asked sweetly

"Yep" I smiled sweetly

I bent over to hug him and he wrapped his arms round me. Jacob looked at him in confusion obviously thinking 'how the hell did he fall for that?'

I smirked and raised my eyebrows at him in challenge, he turned his head away.

Before I knew it we were at the airport, on our way to the check in desk, the driver telling us our luggage was sorted. I held Edwards hand on the way there and I heard a snap.

_Paparazzi._

Oh crap! This will start talk, well we have lasted this long without being found out, quite an achievement actually.

I carried on walking, this time through security there was no distress as the beeper door didn't bloody beep!

I got on the plane, I swear all we did was travel. We would be acting soon though, in England.

I wasn't looking forward to the fact I might have to kiss Jacob again. It would be 10 times more awkward than it was the first time.

I brushed it off because I knew I would have fun shopping and hanging out with Alice and Rose.

We got told to put our seatbelts on and prepare for the flight.

I watched a movie on the plane and then listened to some music, it was boring other than that though. We _finally_ got to London and I was really excited. I practically pulled Edward out the plane and into the cab. He laughed at me all the way. We were driven to a really posh hotel and went to the checkout room to get our key cards.

Edward flashed a credit or membership card the eager looking woman behind the desk. She smiled at him appreciatively. I frowned.

"I will just check your booking .Mr...Cullen?" she said in an obviously flirty manner

"Yes, thank you" Edward replied politely, annoyance crossed his features.

"That's room 204 for you, Sir" she battered her eyelids.

She only suddenly seemed aware then of Edwards arm around my shoulder, and looked slightly disappointed, then become aware of the rest of the waiting group of us. She gave the room card back to Edward.

"This will work on your room now...Oh! Of course!" she scrambled in the desk drawer.

"Room 205, 206 and 207 are for the rest" she gave the cards out quickly, suddenly self-conscious.

Edward smiled and headed off with me holding his hand.

"She was very….friendly" I commented

"oh god, don't even start Bella" he laughed

"Might have to make up for her friendliness later…" I smirked at him

I brought his lips to mine and went up to the room.

_**A/N hahah so guys! What did you think? I saw breaking dawn on the 18**__**th**__** and thought it was AMAZING! It was perfect! What did yo**__**u guys think of this chapter, please review! It mean so much to me when I can read your reviews. Any suggestions aswell might make the story change directions into what will happen**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **___


	10. The truth burns

A/N:Havn't updated in ages, I'm so sorry guys! I've kind of moved onto a new site called wattpad with my work but will conctinue to update on here? Since it's been a while this is what I got for x-mas: Guess what! I got Jacob, Bella and Edward and the wolves life-size cut-outs! Hanging them in my room soon I hope you all got lovely presents. I don't want to moan about it or anything, but lately I haven't been getting many reviews, about 3 or maybe 4 a chapter. The ones I have got have been REALLY nice though! I'm going to try and get 6-10 reviews for this chapter before I update again. I hope you like this chapter, anything you say in the reviews could be included in the chapter as I just write it spontaneously and have no idea what will happen.

**Alert: still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested!**

Best review will be mentioned in next chapter :D

_Chapter 10: _the truth burns

After everything that has happened, I decided I didn't want to continue with plan: _Jacob revenge._ I thought that the point of it was to make him feel bad and guilty. But I _didn't _want him to be that anymore. I just didn't want _him_ anymore.

"Edward?" I asked him as I lay next to him on the bed, casually watching some crappy sit-com on TV.

"Yes, love?" he replied, squeezing me tighter

"Have you told Cordelia not to bother going on the date yet?" I hoped he hadn't forgotten.

"Yes…she seemed odd about it though" he frowned

"Odd? What do you mean?" I asked curiously, we all know it killed the cat

"Well, it was like she didn't want to not go or something" he pondered

"Oh"

"Anyway…since they're not going anymore" he paused to look at me "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me there?" he smiled

I gasped "The Ritz? Really, Edward you don't have-"

"I _want_ to, Bella" he interrupted

I smiled up and looked him in his beautiful, glistening eyes

"I love you" I couldn't help but say

He chuckled slightly "I love you"

I sighed "So what do you want to do today?" I asked brightly

"Well, its Saturday so how about shopping? I wanna get some Ray Bans!" he suggested

"Sure!" I groaned "Oh, I just remembered I have to get a dress for that awards thing"

"okay, we should probably go now" he said glancing at the clock.

I got up and put some skinny jeans on with one of those white tops that has 'Bb' on. I grabbed a jacket and put on some converse.

"Let's go!" I smiled

Edward came out looking even more like a god than anyone should be allowed.

"r-r-ready?" I stuttered

"yes I am" he replied smugly

I opened the door and we got out and called a cab. Edward opened the door for me as we got in.

"Oxford street" Edward told the cab driver and we set off.

"Soo…ray bans then?" I smirked

"Yeh…thought I'd try and get into the fashion world a bit more" he joked

"sure" I smiled

We got out and I saw paparazzi already there!

"How did they…." I asked stunned

Edward took my hand "ignore them"

We started walking around the high-street when Edward sawn a sunglasses shop.

"Yes! Let's go!" he smiled enthusiastically

We entered the shop and a bell rang out throughout the shop as we did.

"Hello, can I help you?" the cashier eyed us up sceptically

"Hey, yeah. We are looking for some square rim framed Ray-ban sunglasses…black?" Edward asked

"Let me have a look" she failed at flirting

We waited for her to come back when she had two cases with her. She gave me a 'womens' version and we tried them on.

"Ha! You look super sexy, babe!" I giggled at him

He checked me out "don't look too bad yourself" he winked

I blushed and he laughed at me…like always

"Well?" the very –now-annoying cashier asked

"We'll take them!" Edward concluded

He got out his credit card

"No, Edward its fine I can-"

"My present to you" he said firmly

I smiled and thanked him.

We wondered around the shops some more but I didn't see anything I liked, really. I guess all the decent stuff had already been taken.


End file.
